legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P22/Transcript
(Yuri, Izuku, Uraraka and Craig are seen leading Alex, Erin and Momo into the woods) Yuri: Just a little further guys. Momo: Right. Erin:..... (Alex looks over at Erin with a concerned face as he thinks of what to say) Alex:.....Erin? Erin:..... Alex: Erin, can we talk? Erin: There's nothing to talk about Alex. Alex: Come on, please? Can we at least have some sort of conversation? Something not about Alkorin? Erin: Like what? Alex: Well... How about Rose's baby? Rose: Oh... Yeah I guess you should know about Grey. Alex: When did she have a baby? Erin: Well, it happened not too long ago. She started complaining about stomach pains before she was overwhelmed by the pain. Alex: Then what? Erin: We got her on the bed and that's when this strange lump started growing on her body. Scott used his Spirit and sliced it off before it came to life and started crying. Alex: Wow Scott really just sliced it off her?? Erin: Hey we didn't know what it was. But it all worked out. Now Rosie's a mother with the most adorable baby ever. Alex: Well, ain't that something? Erin: Yeah. (The two continue walking in silence before the group stops) Yuri: We're here. This is far enough. Momo: Huh? Izuku: Well, should we start? Yuri: Yeah. (Yuri turns toward the other three) Alex: So, what is it you wanna show us? Yuri: This. (Yuri holds his hand out as it projects a hologram of an old man in a lab coat) Erin: Who is that? Yuri: From what my memories tell me, this man is my creator. Alex: Your... creator? Yuri: Yes. And he has a message. Erin: Well then, play it... (Yuri plays the message) ???: Hi there Yuri. I know you may not recognize me, but my name is Doctor Dmitri Izokovic. I am the man responsible for your creation. Alex and Erin:..... Momo:..... Dmitri: In case you're wondering why you were built. You've been designed to save the world and prevent the heroes defending it from falling from grace like they did all those years ago. Momo: Falling from grace? Dmitri: The Defenders of Peace were supposed to defend our worlds from Alkorin. But instead of doing that....They all killed each other instead. Momo: What?? Alex: We did what now?? Dmitri: With their conflict, Alkorin was able to take the Stones and take over the Multiverse. Now, he's launched an assault on the Omniverse and has almost wiped all human life out of existence. Me and my resistance group in Siberia are all that remains in our world. Yuri:..... Dimitri: Your creation is meant to stop this conflict from happening. Me and my men will send you back in time to before this all happened. Once you're there, it's all up to you to stop it. (An explosion is then heard) Dmitri: I know you may be confused by listening to this, but you need to stop this before it's too late! Find the Defenders and make sure they don't fall apart! ???: *Voice* GRIMM MOVING IN ON THE EAST WALL!! ???: *Voice* Doctor, we need to finish him now! Get that message installed! Dmitri: Goodbye Yuri. Do us proud. (The message ends as the group sits in silence) Yuri:.... Izuku:.... Uraraka:.... Craig:..... Alex: So....You really aren't from this time huh? Yuri: No. According to my previous location saved in my databanks, I'm from ten years into the future. Alex: Jeez.... Erin: But wait, did he say we killed each other? Yuri: Yes. Izuku: I guess our fighting really got out of hand. Alex: No. No that can't be. We may be fighting but I doubt we'd go as far as to kill one another! Erin: Yeah! Yuri: Well, whatever happened happened, and you're all dead. Erin: *gasp*! Momo:.... (The three look at Yuri with shock before the scene cuts to the other heroes out by the hideout) Jack:..... Tom: Well, this is boring. Shade: Yeah... (Scott and Jirosoyu are seen as Jirosoyu punches at a tree, snapping it in two) Scott: Nice work Jiro! Jirosoyu: Thanks Scott! Scott: I don't know where Yang gets her insults for you. You're stronger than ever with this new form! Jirosoyu: Yeah! Maybe next time she'll think twice before challenging us! ???: What about challenging you? (Yang then approaches the two) Scott: Oh. Hey there. Yang: You trying to say your Spirit's stronger than me? Scott: Isn't it obvious? He's durable, reliable, strong and a good friend once you get used to him. Jirosoyu: Yeah. Scott: And if you're just joking around, I still need an apology for what you did during our fight. Yang: What did I do? Scott:...You know what you did. (Scott and Jirosoyu walk off before they head back to the hideout) Scott: Now then, I'm gonna go check on Grey if that's alright with you. Yang:....... *sigh* Fine. I'm sorry. Scott: Thank you. Come on Jiro. (The two enter the hideout where they're seen looking around) Scott: Rose? Lenny? Jirosoyu: You guys in here? (Suddenly, Lenny slowly pops his head out the door) Lenny:.... Hey Scott. Scott: Hey. Lenny: Is... Is it over? Scott: For now it seems. Lenny: Oh, alright. Scott: How's Grey? Lenny: He's fine. You wanna come see him? Scott: Sure. (Scott walks over and enters Lenny's room where he finds Rose laying on the bed with Grey in her arms) Scott: Hey Rose. Rose: Hey Scott. Sounds like the fighting is done. Scott: For now anyway. Rose: Well at least Grey is okay. (Grey is seen sleeping in Rose's arms) Scott: Was he scared? Rose: Very. But I kept him calm. ???: Sorry we scared him. (Scott and the others look to see Yang and Blake outside the room) Yang: It was pretty noisy out there huh? Lenny: Yeah it was. Rose: It had Grey scared half to death most of the time. Blake: Again, sorry. Yang: But hey, on the bright side, everyone's okay. Scott: Speak for yourself... Yang: I said I was sorry. Scott: Well when I find out my chance at having children has dropped to zero, I'll tell you. Lenny: Wait what? Yang: Come on, you got Targhul DNA in you. Which means you can heal. Besides Jiro still needs to apologize for grabbing my hair and taking me and Blake hostage like that. Jirosoyu: I wasn't using you as hostages. I was stopping the fight. Scott: Besides what happened after you woke up is an excuse not to apologize. Rose: What happened? Yang: Let's just say I broke free from Jiro and someone ended up seeing black. Rose: Oh. Scott: You're lucky that healed. Yang: Hey it was you or Alex and you were closer. Blake: you should have listened to me when I said to let us go Scott. Scott: Yeah well next time I won't underestimate Yang. Yang: Damn right you won't. Scott: *Whispers to himself* Jirosoyu's still stronger. Blake: I heard that. (Rose and Lenny laugh at the back and worth with Scott Yang and Blake as Grey begins to wake up) Rose: Oh Grey. Did we wake you up? Grey: *Confused Cooing*? Lenny: Seems like it. (Grey then looks over at Rose and reaches out) Grey: R....R-R..... Rose: Huh?? Grey: R...R...Ro-Rooose.... Scott: Whoa! Lenny: He...He said his first word! Rose: *gasp*! Grey: R-...Rose.... Rose: Grey! you said my name! You said mommy's name! *Hugs Grey* Ooooh my baby said his first word! Scott: Awesome! Lenny: That's so cool! Rose: I'm so proud of you Grey! You can talk now! Grey: Mo....Mommy.... Rose: *Tears up* Oh I love you so much Grey! I'll never let anything happen to you! (Rose hugs Grey as the others smile at them. It then cuts to Alex and Erin as Yuri and his friends look at them blankly) Yuri: Now, do you guys see why we need to stop fighting? Alex and Erin:..... Yuri: If we don't, the worlds all die. Izuku: Yeah, can't you two just get along for this? Uraraka: You're siblings! Alex and Erin:..... Momo: Is... Is this fighting really gonna bring an end to our worlds...? Yuri: Yes Momo. It is. Momo: Yuri... I had no idea this was who you were... A robot from the future sent to help us. Yuri: I didn't know either. At least not until the Mind Stone fixed my memories. Craig: Everything they put in his head was so scary.... Izuku: Yeah. That's why we need you guys to come back together and stop it from happening. Alex and Erin:..... Yuri: So. Will you guys stop this fighting? (Alex and Erin look back at each other) Alex: *sigh*.....Yes. Erin: We'll....We'll stop this. Yuri: Thank you.... Izuku: But we do have a simple solution to this problem. Alex: What is it? Yuri: We're all fighting Alkorin, whether Seris and the others like it or not. Alex: What?! Erin: Alex... Yuri: I know it's disobeying orders, but stopping our little conflict isn't gonna stop Alkorin's reign. Izuku: He still needs to be beaten Alex. Alex:.... Erin: *Puts her hand on Alex's shoulder* Come on Alex, you know this is the best choice we got. Alex:... I hate to think of how dad will react when he hears that. But... I guess you were right after all sis. Erin: *Smiles* Guess so. Izuku: Well, let's go tell the others then. Alex:...Right. (The group then leaves and heads back to the hideout before they see all of the heroes) Alex: *Clears throat* Uhh, guys? (The heroes all turn to look at Alex. Scott and the others inside the hideout then exit outside) Scott: Alex? Jack: What's going on here? Alex: We've made an agreement. Yang: An agreement? Erin: Yep. Thanks to some information from Yuri, which we'll all share with you, its decided. We're going back to fighting Alkorin! Ian: What?! Scott: Huh?! Miles: But Alex! What about the order?! Alex: We're disobeying that order Miles. What Yuri has showed us proves that this fighting needs to end. Izuku: If you don't stop, our worlds all die. Erin: I know you all may have lost some friendships during this, but we ask that you rekindle those broken friendships and join us on this mission. For our sake and the Multiverse's. (The heroes all look at each other before looking back at the group) Jack: Alright Erin.... Kyle: We'll do it. Emily: *Walks up to Kyle* We'll join you and stop this. *Takes Kyle's hand* And fix our friendships. Kyle: *Smiles* Awww. Thanks Emily. Alex: Well then, let's get back home. Erin: Yeah. We've got a lot to do now. Yuri: Right. (The heroes go and open up a portal before they all teleport back home. After a long battle, the Defenders Civil War has finally come to an end....) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts